


Fenrir's Choice

by TessaVance



Series: Zima-Stark Pack [7]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Mute Peter Parker, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Puppies, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, trusting in your family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaVance/pseuds/TessaVance
Summary: Fen knows he needs to make a decision.The problem is time, it is both way to soon and far too late.In the end he places his trust in his Pack Leaders
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Zima-Stark Pack [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026355
Comments: 50
Kudos: 172
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms, Winteriron all the time





	Fenrir's Choice

Fen lay snoozing on a mat in front of the window, sun streaming in and coating him in warmth. His tummy was full of breakfast and he had nowhere to be. He could lazy around as his food digested. One ear flicked back, and he listened to Peter Jör and Hela all grumble as Loki got them ready to head downstairs to where the three tutors were waiting to begin their lessons. Once the elevator door closed, the Den became blessedly quiet. Pleased, Fen stretched out his paws before collapsing into a boneless heap and falling asleep. He woke a couple of hours later and after a good shake he padded down to his floor and set off for a good long looping run. 

There was a decision waiting to be decided on in the back of his mind. There was nothing like a good run to quieten all the day-to-day thoughts and let him really consider his choices. This thing was he knew what the answer was it was just the timing that was holding him up. This would rush things to the extreme, and he wasn’t one to rush, especially not with something as important as this. And yet there was a voice in the back of his mind constantly reminding him that time was passing by. 

Letting out a soft growl of frustration Fen lowered his head and increased his speed going over the course Tony had made for him. The added concentration not to trip or crash into the obstacles that moved to random spot periodically was exactly what he needed and he could feel his mind settle. 

Even though, it still took him a long moment to realise he had company. Looking across, Fen saw his older brother keeping pace with him easily in his eight-legged Stallion form. Once Sleip saw Fen looking, he said with a cocky toss of his head. 

_ <Want to have an actual race now? Or are you just going to continue to keep jogging?>_

Fen ducked his head snapping at Sleip’s hooves. This was running! With a laughing neigh, Sleip pulled ahead and Fen added an extra burst of speed. But Sleip was a cunning bastard, and he shot out of the obstacle course and down the ramp to his level, Fen tight on his heels. He had to get him before he got off the ramp, for once Sleip had an open range to run over there was no chance of catching him. Fen bunched his muscles together and pushed off the ground, leaping at Sleip, hoping to bring him crashing to the ground. Sleip suddenly swerved, using the fact he had the extra legs to help change his direction, losing none of his momentum. Fen sailed right over the laughing fucker and crashed to the ground. Shaking his head, Fen rose to his feet and shot off after his brother. Limited to the single floor worth of space. Surely that meant Fen could catch the slippery sucker and give him what for. 

Legs shaking ribs heaving an exhausted Fen stumbled into the living room and collapsed at Tony’s feet. 

“What on earth happened to you?” The Pack leader asked confused. 

“You have got to stop chasing your brother,” Loki mildly scolded, not looking up from the spell book he was reading. “You will never catch him.” 

< _I might_ , > Fen grumbled. 

Tony grinned and lent down to ruffle Fen's fur. “I’m sure you almost had him,” He consoled. Fen turned his head, pride smarting and in no mood to be pitied. Tony left off, but a moment later there came the soothing sound of his Alpha purring. Sighing, Fen felt himself settled down and he lay his head on Tony’s foot in apology. _Now,_ the thought came from deep within. _The timing was now._

< _Sire?_ >

“hmm?” Loki answered absentmindedly 

< _I will be gone for a short time. Can you let our Alpha’s know?_ >

Loki looked up from his book, “How long?” 

Fen lifted his head and ruminated. < _Seven moonrises, if I’m not back after ten moonrises then something has happened_.>

Loki’s eyes sharpen. “Do you want me to come with you?” 

Fen shook his head < _Sorry Sire but I have to be alone,_ >

“Do you need anything?” 

Fen shook his head again. 

Tony who had been watching the exchange said. “Fen is leaving?” over the years he had gotten a lot better at guess what the conversation was about when he could only hear one side of it. 

“Yes, for a week to ten days and then he will be back,” Loki replied. 

Tony turned to Fen, “Do you need anything?” Knowing that yes and no questions could be exchanged without a translator, Fen shook his head. 

“If you run into trouble or need something along to way just call. I know you hate being in your Æsir form, but you will only have to put up with it for the single phone call. You remember the number that will allow you to connect to J.A.R.V.I.S?” 

Fen rolled his eyes at the mother henning but nodded. 

“Alright, I’ll see you in a week.” 

< _Pass along my farewells please Sire_ > Fen said giving Tony then Loki a quick lick before heading to the elevator. J.A.R.V.I.S opened it, knowing to take it to the secret entrance Solda’t had suggested that connected them to the sewer system. This way no one ever saw enormous beast entering or leaving the tower. 

* * *

A week later, Tony entered the elevator to take him back to the Den. He had been in a meeting with Steve and the marking personal. Years after they started, the Avengers had become quite famous. Between fighting off the alien invasion and then not disappearing but sticking around helping with local issues and constantly volunteering for various charities meant the Avengers stuck in the New Yorker’s mind. It took a bit of time to get the ball rolling, but once it did, it explode rapidly. Tony, who had been expecting something like that, had already prepped and organised his marking team. As soon as people started following them, there was merchandise available. The profit going back to the Avengers fund for stuff like equipment and missions. 

Steve had last month suggested that they introduce a team Cap and team Iron man as Tony and his pack had helped on enough occasions that people were asking if they were a part of the Avengers. Tony didn’t think people would be that interested but wanted to support his little brother’s idea, so he pitched it to the marking team. It was one of the rare occasions where he was utterly wrong. People loved it; it became a household thing all but overnight. The amount of # team Cap or # team Iron Man was astounding. 

All of which meant more meeting for Tony as he tried to keep on top of this while also keeping all the children of his pack privacy intact. 

“Bloody Steve,” Tony muttered as the elevator door opened to the Den’s living room. He took one step in, then froze. Fen, who was lying on the other side of the room by the windows, gave a nervous wag of his tail. Understandable as curled up between his paws, asleep was the oddest-looking pair of puppies. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S,” Tony whispered, not wanting to wake the sleeping babies 

“Yes, sir?” came the equally quiet response. 

“Tell the other adults, Fen is back. He brought two surprises with him.” 

“At once Sir,” 

Tony stared at the three by the window as Fen stared back. Solda’t slipped into the room, took a quick assessing glance, then came and stood silently by Tony’s side. Loki and Sleip entered together, Loki took one look then gave a sob covering his mouth. 

“My grand babies” He said heartbroken. 

Although Fen brought them to the Den and that they are canine, both Tony and Solda’t looked to Sleip. He was also gazing at the puppies reverently. Turning to the pack leaders he gave them a sardonic look as he replied to their unasked question 

“Even with how much I love having sex with everybody who will allow me to regardless of orientation and gender, I have never sired a child.” 

“But?” Tony said confused. “Fen is ace.” 

“And he always has been,” Loki whispered after exchanging a look with the Wolf in question. “The Puppies mother tricked Fen into siring them. That’s the primary reason Fen doesn’t enjoy leaving his wolf form.” 

Both Tony and Solda’t snarled at the implication. 

“The mother?” Solda’t demanded 

“Lived to regret that decision,” Loki replied with dark promise. 

Just then one puppy stirred, then sat up, smacking its lips sleepily before looking around. As soon as it saw the others, it let out a whine, cringing back into Fen’s chest. This woke the other puppy who looked around franticly and tucking itself as close to the ground as it could. The scent of fear and terror hit the adult’s noses a second later. 

As one, Solda’t and Tony pumped out reassuring pheromones, filling the den with comfort and safety. All the adults were purring a soothing rumble. Both puppies stopped whining and after a couple of minutes the scent of fear disappeared. 

Neither puppy made any move towards them and following that cue, the other adults kept their distance. 

“I thought they were dead,” Loki said, voice filled with wonder. 

“You kept them hidden and arranged meetings with them like what we did when we were on the run.” 

“What?” Loki asked, confused. “What arranged meetings?” 

“We used to meet up every fifty years or so,” Sleip said casually. 

“To discuss strategic information? Like the location of safe havens and the like?” Loki guessed. 

Both Sleip and Fen snorted. 

“Sure,” Sleip drawled “That’s exactly what we were doing.” 

* * *

FOUR HUNDRED YEARS EARLIER: 

Sleip flicked his ears, listening for any sounds that didn’t belong. His nostrils flared as he drew in a deep breath, scenting the glade. Pleased when he got nothing back except for the expected sounds and smells of nature, Sleip slipped into the glade and triple checking cantered around the circumference looking for anything suspicious. 

Once he was done, he stood in the middle and considered. He was the first to make it this time; it seemed. The skin on his back twitched, and he spun his head around, annoyed. There was an itchy spot that he was desperate to scratch, but it was out of reach of his teeth even when he stretched his neck out as far as it could go. 

Taking advantage of the fact he was alone, Sleip knelt then rolled onto his back. Shifting slightly, he let out a sigh as the grass rubbed against the itchy spot. It felt so good in fact that he soon had all eight legs flailing in the air as he rolled and rubbed his back. _Oh, oh yeah, right there, that was the spot._ He didn’t realise he was letting out whinnies and snorts of delight until a voice cleared its throat pointedly above him. 

Sleip froze in the most undignified pose possible legs askew blades of grass stuck all over his black coat and his mane and tail in a tangle mess and looked up into the laughing gold eyes of his brother. Dammit, he had been making enough noise that he didn’t hear Fen’s approach. 

< _You saw nothing!_ > Sleip threatened as he madly scrambled to his feet. This was one of the rare occasions when Fen was in his Æsir form. He saw a sly smirk creep across his brother’s face 

“I don’t know, I think I saw quite a bit, defiantly enough to share with our siblings. We wouldn’t want to miss out of this bonding activity now would we. I recon it will keep us entertain for at least five centuries.” 

Sleip tried to stare dominating down at the smaller male but Fen just smiled lazily back. 

“You would have better luck with that if you were Jör.” 

Sleip tossed his mane in agreement then sighed 

< _Fine, what will it cost me to have you forget you ever saw anything?_ >

Fen’s golden eyes lit up, he considered it while Sleip shifted into his Æsir form. 

“Accompany me on a Bilgesnipe hunt.” 

“Really? Norn’s I hate those things. Every time I come across one, it abandons what it was doing to challenge me in a dominance fight convinced I’m there to steal its mates away.” 

“Why do you think I want you to come along? You’re the distraction. Besides, they are not the only ones who gets like that around you.” 

Sleip crossed his arms and muttered sulkily. “I don’t sleep with every creature I come across,” Under Fen’s disbelieving look, he amended. “Just the ones who have higher intelligence.” He ignored Fen’s sotto voice 

“You have low standards of ‘higher intelligence.’” 

< _What this about higher intelligence?_ > Jör voice floated to them before the giant serpent came into view. He slithered calmly into the glad a tiny figure squealing happily clinging to his neck and getting a “piggy back ride.” 

“Hela!” Both Fen and Sleip cried out in unison. Their sister because of her age so rarely got away to meet with the rest of them, she was only six hundred years old at the moment. 

< _Higher intelligence?_ > Jör reminded them as he looped his tail around her twice before gently lifting her off him and lowering her to the ground. Sleip hastily gave Fen a nod, agreeing to his terms. He did NOT want the spend the next couple of hundred years listen to his siblings tease him about rolling in the grass like a colt. 

“We were discussing who we are attracted to,” Fen said without missing a beat. “Sleip said that he can be attracted to anyone of higher intelligence, regardless of race, gender or orientation.” 

Jör smoothly shifted into his Æsir form, then strode over to Fen, while Sleip hugged Hela. He began to briskly poke and prod all over Fen’s body, checking him for injuries. Fen tried to wave him off but froze when Jör click his tongue in disapproval. It was the same noise that all healers made, no matter what planet they came from, and it had the same effect in the whole of the nine realms. Fen submitted to Jör examination with reluctance and hoping to distract his little brother a different way continued to conversation 

“So that’s Sleip, I am not attracted to anybody and have no interest in doing anything romantic with another.” 

Sleip could see that the plan was half working. Jör was listening, interested, but his hands did not stop feeling Fen’s body. A second later a glowing green light was held against Fen’s hip, healing something that Jör had found. Sleip had seen no sign of injury and Fen had been moving normally but going, but the tension washing out of Fen’s body whatever had happened had been painful. Sleip wished he could shield Jör from this part of their lives. If he could do it instead, he would, but he had not a scrap of healing ability in his body. Whereas Jör as a serpent was a natural healer. 

“What about you, kiddo? Any idea who you think your attracted to?” Sleip asked. Jör shrugged shyly. 

“You don’t have to decide this second, people figure it out at different stages of their lives. Also, there is nothing to stop you from changing your mind later on, if what you first thought turned out not to be true.” 

“Kissing is icky!” Hela piped up from her position in Sleip’s arms. 

“There you have it, as far as our little lady is concerned Kissing is icky and she shall be having none of that, thank you very much.” Fen chuckled, “She is of course allowed to change her mind later.” 

Jör went to Sleip and taking Hela out of his hands started the same examination he had given Fen. Not wanting to suffer a tongue clicking himself, Sleip put up with it. He had mostly been keeping out of trouble and didn’t think Jör would find anything noteworthy. True enough, Jör didn’t bother using any magic on him just handed across the expected cream for Sleip to put on the old scars he had just above each hipbone. Cause from when he was younger and Odin had insisted on riding him wearing spurs. Thanks to his loving grandfather’s tender care, Sleip now refused to allow anyone to every ride him again. 

“I don’t see what is so interesting about girls,” Jör spoke up suddenly. “But there are a couple of boys who are alright looking.” 

Sleip smiled at his youngest brother, who was now squirming slightly. 

“Cool,” Fen said with serene acceptance. 

Taking pity on Jör, whose ears were turning red, Sleip changed the subject to their favourite discussion. 

“Alright, your dream pack, describe it to us.” 

“Oh, Oh, Pick Me!” Hela said jumping up and down with her hand in the air. 

“Alright Hela go first,” 

“My pack is going to have other kids for me to play with and the Alpha’s will make me a princess.” 

“That sounds like fun, Jör? Your dream pack?” 

Jör shrugged, then muttered. “The Pack Leaders must be strong and smart enough to keep all of us, including our Sire healthy and safe and not on the run.......” There was a long pause then in a rush “And I want someone to be my friend.” 

Fen grimaced behind the teenager’s back. He had always been a bit of a loner but now being a fugitive from the All father did not lend itself towards making lasting bonds with people. 

“I like the sound of that,” Sleip said. “Fen?” 

“My Pack is going to have fun.” Came the firm instant reply. “Everyone, leaders included, are going to like a good joke and enjoy playing and spending time together.” 

“My Pack,” Sleip pause and adjusted his thought a little so that they were appropriate for all ears. 

“My Pack is going to be very accepting. Both with who we are and what we want. They won’t care if I want to bring one partner around or three.” 

All four siblings sighed as they spend a quiet moment envisioning their “dream Pack”. 

Sleip snorted. “I guess if our wishes come true, we are all going to separate packs then.” 

Hela shook her head in denial while the other two males shrugged. They were both old enough to know that it was rare for siblings to find a pack that suited them all. And generally, it only happened when they were born into a pack which none of them had been. Loki had refused to allow them to become part of Odin’s and had in fact torn himself out of it when he was a teenager. 

“It would be nice if there was a pack that matched all our wishes,” Fen said. Jör gave a humourless laugh 

“What are the chances of that happening?” 

* * *

NOW: 

_Better than you could have guessed_ , Fen thought fondly. 

He nudged his sons gently, encouraging them to move from their frozen position. They had just taken a tentative step when the elevator door pinged and opened, spilling a surprised Peter, Jör and Hela into the Alpha’s backs as they still hadn’t moved from their spot. 

Peter looked around confused from his sprawled tangle on the floor and then his eyes lit up. 

~Puppies~ he hastily signed then not bothering to stand up he crawled across to them eagerly before any adult could warn him not to. Stopping in front of them, he lay down on his stomach and stretched out his hand, wiggling his fingers enticingly. 

To the surprise of everyone else in the room the puppies both crept forwards timidly sniffing his fingers. Peter was making a silent chittering sound that his unique throat and mouth gave him the ability to do. The puppy’s ears pricked, and they crept closer still. Peter held remarkable still for a ten-year-old boy who was filled with enhance energy. He muffled a giggle into his arms when one puppy gave a tiny lick to the spinnerets on his right hand. Reassured the puppies gave one little wag of their tails, like they were not sure that’s what tails were meant to do but they were willing to find out. 

~ oh my gosh, they are so cute~ Peter signed. 

Tony scratched his head, not sure cute would be the word he would have used to describe them. They had colouring of a wolf. One was a mix of black and sliver, the other was yellow with dark orange patches, neither was Fenrir deep russet colour. But that’s where their similarities to a wolf ran out. Their fur wasn’t thick, and they had much leaner bodies, the sort built of speed not endurance. But the biggest different was their head. They had a long face that sloped down to a powerful jaw and deep-set triangular eyes. Similar to the head on a Bull Terrier. 

~What are their names?~ 

“Sköll is the blond, Hati is the dapple grey.” Jör answered, coming across and sitting down next to Peter, picking up Sköll and running his hands over him professionally. He then did the same with his brother as Fen watched on, concerned 

< _Well?_ > Fen asked impatiently. 

“Their health is quite good considering they have been in hiding all their lives.” Jör reassured Fen. “It will continue to improve now they are part of the pack.” Jör bit his lip and thought for a moment. Then turned to Tony and Solda’t. “They are a part of the pack, right?” 

Fen let out an unsure whine, looking at Tony hopefully. 

“What! Of course, they are!” Tony exclaimed, coming over and running his hand down Fen’s head in comfort. “They are your Kits, they were always going to have a place here,” Fen lent against Tony in thanks. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S brings the bots up; we will bond them into our pack now. They have waited long enough.” Solda’t said. 

“How old are they?” Tony asked curiously. 

“453,” Loki replied, coming closer now that the puppies were happily chewing at a laughing Peter’s hair. 

“So, four and a half,” Tony mused. Once the bots had arrived, Tony knelt down and offered his hand. Hati crept over and gave another tick tock of his tail. 

“Good boy,” Toy crooned. Hati liking the sound of that crept closer and allowed Tony to pick him up, cradling him in his arms. Sköll was curiously mouthing Solda’t mental finger curled up in his lap when Tony looked across. 

Solda’t and Tony started the purr pushing out bonding and welcoming pheromones, slowly one after another the rest of the pack joined in. The sound they produced could be felt humming in their bones. Sköll and Hati lifted their muzzle, pointing them towards the sky and for the first time joined in. Their sweet high baby purr blending in and adding to the harmony the Zima- Stark pack made. 

Afterwards, when everyone was drunk and happy off the pheromones, Tony was standing by the bar making up non-alcoholic drinks when Sleip came over and draped himself fetchingly across it. Tony rolled his eyes, knowing it was half habit, half just who Sleip was, even when there was no one around to seduce. 

“I just don’t understand why Fen took so long to bring his sons to the pack,” Tony grumbled. Sleip looked at him like he was crazy. 

“Are you kidding me? I’m astonished that he brought them so quickly,” 

“What? It’s been six years since the pack formed. How on earth is that quick?” 

Sleip let out a long sigh then turning to Tony said in all seriousness 

“Time doesn’t past the same for all of us. It’s like this, there is a slight chance that the Norn’s might be kind and allow me to witness the entirety of Peter’s life over the period of one of my years. With the modern medicine, Peter may possibly live to a hundred. But you,” He then gently cupped Tony face and pressed their foreheads together, continuing in a bitter low voice “You my beloved Alpha, I came too late into your life, I won’t even get half a year with you before you will be gone.” He released Tony, looking depressed. “I don’t like to think about just how little time I have with you guys, I just take things one day at a time. It’s too madding to have a clock constantly counting down otherwise.” With an unhappy twitch of his lips, Sleip tuned away from a stunned Tony and slipped into his stallion form before cantering off, heading to his floor to run off his feelings. 

“What happened? Sleip shot pass like the demons of hell were after him?” Solda’t asked, coming over with a puzzled look. 

“Ah,” Tony ran a hand through his hair, “That’s my fault. I stupidly forgot that my reality is not everyone’s reality. I was shoving my ignorant view down the throats of the pack and Sleip had to step in and explain it to me.” 

Solda’t lent across the bar and gave him a quick kiss. 

“That is the benefit of this pack my Mate, we are all here to help each other.” 

Tony went to sleep that night, body tangled with Solda’t’s. Fen lying in his custom spot at the end of the bed and both puppies curled up in Fen’s seldom used dog bed. He woke up in the middle of the night with something small poking into his stomach. Blinking his eyes open, he was greeted with Solda’t's amused face as he gently lifted the covers enough for Tony to see under them. 

Their legs were still tangled together but now tucked in between his and Solda’t’s stomach and chest were both Sköll and Hati, tiny little paws splayed all over, including the one that woke Tony up. 

“Fen,” Tony whispered. He saw two ears sit up from the lump at the end of the bed. “Your twins are sleeping in our bed, do you mind?” 

Fen huffed a negative. Since he was also sleeping in their bed, Tony thought it would be hypocritical to kick the twins out. He was going to make a rule about it being a special occasion thing only. Not sure he was all that eager to share his bed with four other males when he was only Mated to one of them. Then he remembered what Sleip had said. 

He wouldn’t be around by the time the twins turned five. Every moment he spent with them was precious. The pack went out of their way to make sure he and Solda’t had plenty of ‘alone time’ so he had no worries on that score. 

Humming he concluded that he really didn’t mind having so many bodies to snuggle up to, he just wasn’t used to it. But he would happily learn to adapt. Wrapping a hand around one furry little body, Tony pulled him closer, curing around him a little in protection. He remembered doing something similar when Peter was four. Solda’t was mirroring him and once Tony had rearranged the sleeping puppies so that no paws were poking in delicate areas, they all settled down to sleep. 

And if Tony had one hand placed over the top of both puppies so he could monitor them breathing in their sleep, well, no one except for those in the room would be any wiser. Beside Solda’t had his metal arm curled around all of them in protection, so they were even on that score.

**Author's Note:**

> My Muse would not let me write this story until I had put down the plot line for a much more darker in-depth detail look at the lives Loki and his children went through before they join up with the Zima-Stark pack.
> 
> Would anyone be interested in reading it?
> 
> It would be a off shoot of this series and not a part of it, because if you have heard anything about Norse mythology you would know that Loki and his kids go through some pretty terrible things.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
